Robin's Girl: Who's That
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Batman is Bruce Wyane. Batgirl is Barbara Pennyworth. Robin is Richard 'Dick' Greyson. So who is Robin's Girl? Anna Johnson-Wyane. Goddaughter and Adopted daughter of Bruce Wyane, and Secret girlfriend of Dick, and Barbara's old roommate
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Blurb**

Anna Johnson was the daughter of Caleb and Donna Johnson. The Johnson's members were friends of Bruce Wayne and their daughter was his goddaughter. Caleb and Donna went out to one of their charity events when they were killed by a drunk driver when Anna was only seven years old. Bruce at the time had already brought a nine year old Richard 'Dick' Grayson to live him and his caregiver, since he was still sixteen, Alfred Pennyworth.

The Johnson family will stated that Anna was to go into Bruce's care unless he was under the age of eighteen, in then turn she would enter the care of Alfred until Bruce turned eighteen. Alfred had not a problem with being legally in charge of Anna since he was also in charge of Bruce and Dick.

In the beginning of all this mess, Anna and Dick were close. All three of them could bond over the loss of parents and so on. As the years went on Anna's friendship with Dick became strain as they became teenagers. Dick started dating his way through the girls at the start of seventh grade. This causes Dick to ignore her more and more and not to realize that he does not care about her feelings, whilst the truth is that Dick would rather spare her by not dating her since he has a large crush on her.

"The only time Anne seems to now see Dick is when he needs her to help him out with his homework since he was out all night playing Robin with Bruce instead of doing it. Thanks to her, Dick still kept his place in the top ten percent of his class, while Anna stayed in top spot of her class. It seemed that Bruce tend to let Anna away with more things than Dick, but it was not a surprise when she was eleven and Bruce wanted to adopt Anna, who whole heartily agreed.

Now everything seems fine and dandy till Anna shows Dick her true feelings, they hide their relationship, and Bruce finds out. Guess this is how you can get a one way ticket to Oxbridge Academy. While get ready Gothom because Anna is coming home for the first time in five years and could be planning on sticking around for a while. Oh, and she is not alone.


	2. Last Day of Oxbridge Academy

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Last Day of Oxbridge Academy**

"Barbara, come on time to get up. Last day here," an ocean eye brunette says, shaking Barbara Pennyworth awake.

"Anna, go away," Barbara says moving away from her.

"Fine, if you want to miss the last day, go ahead but I remind you they can hold you back for another semester," Anna says.

"Okay give me ten minutes," Barbara says going over to the shower.

"Fine," Anna says as she gives the room a look around.

The 'Senior' dorm room was quite large for two girls but when you have the names Pennyworth and Johnson-Wayne coming out, you get it. There was boxes every where waiting to be shipped back to Gothom. Since Barbara was going to surprise Alfred, as well the rest of the house contents.

"I'll be your superhero, I'll be the one you call," Anna's phone rings.

"Hey Dick," Anna says knowing the ring.

"What are you doing," Dick asks, still feeling bad for getting her shipped out there.

"Waiting on Barbara, so we can get to our last day. Did you do what I asked," Anna asks hoping he did.

"That I did. The Wayne Jet will be waiting as soon as you are done classes," Dick says, knowing she wanted to come home.

"Goody, how did you do it without Bruce knowing," Anna asks, knowing how careful Bruce has been about them.

"Easy, he has been busy with Julie Madison and being Batman, to not know that you are done school but Alfred knows and signed off on it."

"Nice, now tell me has anything arrive for there yet?"

"You mean like a giant brown envelope from NYU. When were you planning on telling us?"

"When that envelope showed up, I was going to explain. Do I a favor and open it?"

"Whoa, no can do. It is illegal and I do not want to end up in jail for opening your mail. Just open it when you get here. What time should you be here by?"

"9:00 AM, I am hoping, or maybe tonight if I am lucky but I might not be. What are your plans for the evening?"

"Hopefully I will be able to go to bed early. Since I happen every time I say that, we get a new evil."

"Ah is my poor superhero tired?"

"No your superhero is just missing you. So what are we going to do about the Bat?"

"Nothing, technically I am eighteen, so I can make my own decisions."

"What about school? Doesn't Bruce pay for it?"

"Yes he does, but you keep forgetting I'm a Johnson and then a Wayne. I mean I have been doing stocks since I was four years old."

"Wow my girlfriend the business woman."

"Ha ha, more like your girlfriend the journalist."

"Really, wow that is amazing. What one of your sample did you send it? Was it a fiction story or an article?"

"Hold up, I sent my article about the risks of sending money to third world countries without having a foundation, and how students like the exchange program, and my 'There Was a Child,' story."

"Wow those were amazing. I loved those especially the story. I think Bruce was talking about going to find a few more newspapers to add to Wayne Entertainment."

"Wow that is big, what about you and law school?"

"I am going to talk to Bruce about it today. So how long is your program going to be?"

"Five years since I am going for Honors in Education and Business. How about you?"

"Seven years, since I am going into Criminology."

"Prosecutor or Defense?"

"Prosecutor, I will let Bruce catch them and let the Commissioner arrest them and I will make sure that Bruce does not have to deal with them again."

"Explain it like that and he can not say no. Plus you have been being Robin since you were a child."

"Yeah, I guess that is the truth but I got to go. I love you."

"I love you too," Anna says as she reflects to her first meeting with Dick.


	3. Anna Moves in Wayne Manor: 10 years ago

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Flashback One: Anna Moves Into Wayne Manor (Ten Years Ago)**

"Anna are you ready to meet Dick," Alfred.

"Sure," Ann says not really happy about this.

"I know you are upset about losing your parents but Dick and Bruce both will be able to help you through this," Alfred says.

"Okay," Anna says staring out the window.

"Okay then," Alfred says as he continues the drive to the Manor.

"So Bruce what is Anna like," Dick asks as he and Bruce are in the library.

"Well she loves to write. She is creative, independent, care free, and sort of shy. She has amazing literature, music, and film taste. She loves taking pictures, playing basketball, soccer, or swimming. She was really close with her dad; they were building a competition racer. We are top going to have to wait to see what we get," Bruce says.

"I guess you are right but she does seem interesting," Dick says.

"Well here is your chance, since Alfred is here," Bruce says as he hears Alfred car appear in the driveway.

"Let's go," Dick says as he gets up off the couch, and walks to the front door.

"Master Dick I would like you to meet Anna and Anna meet Dick," Alfred says as he and Anna enter the house.

"Hi," she says as she sees Bruce and Dick standing there.

"Hi," Dick says as he watches her.

"Anna," Bruce says as he goes down to his knees and gives her a giant hug, after she raced into them.

"Bruce," she says as she holds on tight as he goes back up to his feet.

"So you kids can get her settle in as I start dinner," Alfred says after bringing in Anna's bags.

"Sure Alfred," Bruce says as lets Anna go and he and Dick led Anna and her bags to her new room.

Anna would instantly feel like she was part of this family and no longer alone.


	4. To The Wayne Jet

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Two: To the Wayne Jet**

"Come on Barbara it's time to get going," Anna calls out into the room from the door way.

"Why are you, in such a hurry it is not like the jet can leave without us," Barbara says carrying a few bags.

"If we are lucky we can get to the Manor before everyone is out and about," Anna says as she grabs her last few bags.

"Have you told Bruce that you are not going to Oxford," Barbara says exiting the room.

"No according to Dick, he does not even know I am done but he is probably going to be upset that I am not going to and Ivy League school. What about you," Anna asks closing the door.

"I haven't actually told Alfred that I have gotten kick out of here. Any ideas on how to tell him," Barbara asks as the leave the dorm house.

"Hey I still have to battle Bruce on letting Dick and I see each other," Anna reminds her as they get into the limo.

"You are eighteen, what can he do," Barbara asks as they start the drive to Heathrow Airport.

"Come on, Bruce could destroy Dick's life. If it was not for Bruce I do not even want to think what would have happened if Bruce and Alfred had not taken him in."

"Ah I see your point but you can not always keep them from fighting. One day Bruce is going to have to let you be you."

"I know but he thought he was protecting me, before we started going out Dick was a player, and a really bad one. Dick would always have a new girl each time I turned around. I guess Bruce didn't think he would change."

"Still I say he took things way to far. I mean sending you all the way to London."

"We lied, kept things from him, betrayed and disappointed him all with one thing and it was for six months. I can not blame him. I probably would have done the same thing; if I were in his situation."

"Okay I guess you may have a point. I mean I hate lying, so it does seem pretty bad."

"Yeah but the distance is finally over. I am going home and there is nothing he can do about it."

"That is the truth and here we are. Step one to going back," Barbara says as they reach the tarmac of the jet.

"Now where is that truck, I want to be at the Manor by nine sharp," Anna says as they exit the limo.

"Here it comes; who is he," Barbara asks pointing to the young man exiting the plane.

"Oh that is out pilot Lucas Demon. He is twenty and single, last time I heard," Anna whispers. "Lucas Demon when did you get your pilot license?"

"Oh Anna about two years ago I got it. Who is your lovely friend," Lucas asks giving Anna a hug.

"Barbara Pennyworth I would like you to meet Lucas Demon. He and I used to go to Trinity together," Anna explains.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I can not wait to have you back in Gotham. We have missed you. Dick was sort of down and boring without you around," Lucas says.

"Really all I have heard abut him is he was fun, and super hyper type of guy," Barbara says.

"Miss Wayne and Miss Pennyworth, I need you both to sign these documents," the mover man says handing them each a clipboard and pen.

"Sure," Anna and Barbara say before signing and handing the boards back to the man.

"Thank you, you should be ready to leave in about ten to twenty minutes," he says.

"More like thirty to forty-five minutes. How about a late dinner as we wait," Lucas suggests,

"Sure and we can trade stories about Anna and them," Barbara suggests as they walk into the airport.

"Oh goody," Anna states as she reflects back to her and Dick's first kiss.


	5. Anna Kisses Dick: 4 years ago

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Flashback Two: Anna Kisses Dick (Four Years Ago)**

"Hey Anna, I was wondering if you could tell Bruce that I will not be home till later," a four and a half year younger Dick says.

"Tell him yourself," Anna says not looking up from her text.

"Then I'll be late for my plans," Dick says.

"Dick, I am not your personal messenger to tell Bruce that you will not be home because you are to busy screwing some girls to tell him," Anna says.

"What is your problem," Dick asks astonished.

"Nothing, so if you do not mind I am trying to study and you are disrupting me."

"If I had to guess you are jealous that I am not paying attention toy you."

"No I am just tired of being used and ignored. So from now on if you are to busy being Robin and can not do your school work, do it on your own, because I am done."

"Seriously what is your problem? You never act like this."

"Maybe I should have voiced my feelings long ago but I never did because I was too blinded by my crush for you but I am done now."

"Wait a minute you had a crush on me?"

"That whole rant that is all you got. Narcissistic much?"

"Anna. That is the entire reason why I distanced myself from you. It's not that I do not care about your feelings. It's that I thought I would spare you from my feelings and my dating record. Since I guess we felt the same way at least till now."

"So you are telling me that all of the girls between now and your seventh grade have meant nothing?"

"Pretty much that is what I am telling you. I thought I would make me forget you."

Anna grabs Dick's tie and smashes her lips on to his. Dick's lips moves against hers as he weaves his hands into her hair. Anna lets go of his tie and weaves her hands through his hair as the kiss grows.


	6. Lunch With Old Friend

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Three: Lunch with Old Friend**

"So how was boarding school compared to day school," Lucas asks as they sit at TGI Friday's.

"It completely was different. I mean we used to laugh at the boarding students but we were wrong," Anna says as they are munching on a basket of Fried Mozzarella and drinking Minute Maid Lemonade.

"I here you. We thought they were so wrong," Lucas says.

"Well I find it way easier because you are on campus," Barbara says as their Honey Mustard Chicken Sandwiches arrived.

"I am totally agreeing with her now," Anna says.

"Wow you have come along way from the girl I remember almost three and half years ago," Lucas asks.

"What can I say," Anna says.

"This what I get for dating Dick," Lucas suggests.

"Lucas come on, are you still pissed about that," Anna asks frustrated.

"Pissed about what," Barbara asks confused.

"Almost a week before Dick and I got into a royal argument that caused us to reveal our long crushes and me to kiss him, Lucas here asked me to March Dance and I told him I had to think about it. The day after I kissed Dick, I told him and I am quoting here, 'Sorry Lucas but I can not go with you because someone I have cared about for ages has asked me to be his girlfriend. I am truly sorry.' That was the scene and then the dance came and Lucas and Dick got into a fight," Anna says.

"Say she is telling a lie here," Barbara says as their slices of Chocolate Peanut Butter Pie arrive.

"I wish I could but I can not. It was not my most shining moment and I guess I am still jealous about it. So no I am not exactly pissed about it," Lucas says.

"Wow Gotham has its drama," Barbara says.

"That it does. So what has dear Dick been up to these days anyway," Lucas asks.

"He has been doing classes online since graduating from Trinity and is planning on attending NYU Law School this fall," Anna says as they finish their meal.

"Hopefully they are done now," Barbara says as Anna pays the bill at the front.

"They should be, they have had an hour," Lucas says.

"Hm, I hope so. Do you still think we will be there by at least sometime tomorrow morning since I told Dick we would be their by nine but not now," Anna asks arriving back at the table.

"Anna when you fly private it takes eight hours, it's almost nine. We will probably land at midnight in New York time. Hotel stay will be at the Hampton Inn JFK with the limo at four and you will be there early by fifteen minutes," Lucas says.

"Okay I know Bruce has that date or something tomorrow night. So we will probably have a catch up meeting mixed with a tour, then brunch and then Alfred will send us to bed," Anna says.

"To the Jet we go," Lucas says leading Barbara to the jet.

"Pick up, pick up," Anna's phone rings.

"I'd answer that before you get on the plane," Lucas says.

"Got it," Anna says. "Hi Bruce. Why do I owe this call for?"

"Graduating a semester early, applying to NYU, Dick at NYU Law, getting the Wayne Jet, shall I continue," Bruce says.

"Sorry I thought I would surprise you. So Dick told you about Law School," Anna asks.

"Yes he did. I told him it was an amazing idea, and I told him that since you were eighteen that I would not stop you two from dating but if he broke your heart I will have his ass. After that he sung like a canary but he said you still had a surprise."

"Thank you, thank you and I do. We should be there by quarter to nine. That is when you will find out the surprise."

"I will have the limo waiting at four and a moving truck their when you land."

"Thank you, but I have to go before Lucas has my butt."

"Go, I love you," Bruce says in a cheery voice.

"I love you too," Anna says before she hangs up. She reflects on the day Bruce told her he wanted to adopt her.


	7. Bruce Tells Anna About His Plans: 7

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Flashback Three: Bruce Tells Anna about His Plans (Seven Years Ago)**

"Anna can I have a word with you," a seven year younger Bruce calls from the library.

"Coming," Anna calls and appears in the library to see Bruce and a man Anna recognized as her father's law partner Mr. Ronald Jakeson.

"It is nice to see you again Anna," Ron says giving Anna a giant hug.

"You to Ron, you called Bruce," Anna says after hugging Ron back.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important. I was wondering if you would not mind if I adopted you," Bruce asks.

"What would that exactly mean," Anna asks looking at Ron.

"Well Anna it would mean that if anything would happen to Bruce that no one could take you away. It also means that if your aunt Diane comes looking for you, she can not have you. It is just a way to keep you with Bruce at all costs," Ron explains to her.

"SO it is just a safety clause in the whole mess of my aunt coming back right now," Anna sates knowing her aunt wants her to live with her.

"Exactly Anna, it just manes that Diane can not take you. Nothing will change, and I am not trying to take anyone's place. I am just trying to do what your parents asked me to do," Bruce says.

"Exactly all your papers will still state who your parents are, but instead of legal guardian or guardian there will be a line stating adopted father," Ron says.

"So all this really is a way to stop my aunt before she even starts something," Anna asks.

"Pretty much is all this is. Same thing I would do for Dick if someone tried to take him away. Just like I promised your mother and father, I will not let her have you," Bruce says.

"Then I would not have a care in the world if you adopt me and keep me away form her," Anna says hugging him.


	8. Plane Ride

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****Four: Plane Ride**

"So this is the Wayne Jet," Barbara comments from her seat.

"Yup, Bruce's favorite way to travel, Dick prefers driving," Anna replies.

"So you nervous about seeing them," Barbara asks.

"I don't know if I would say nervous as much as excited. You nervous to tell Alfred you got kicked out," Anna asks.

"Extremely, he is going to be so disappointed in me, but I've saved enough money to be on my own for both of us," Barbara says.

"I keep telling you that Alfred loves being with Bruce, Dick, and I, it's not a job to him, it's his life, he loves it and us," Anna says.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe it," Barbara says.

"You'll see Alfred is like a grandfather figure to us, Oxridge Academy was probably a lot better than what Bruce probably originally had planned for me," Anne says looking at her friend.

"I get that but I just want him to have fun and enjoy his life," Barbara says.

"He does, do you know what his favorite things are to do," Anna says.

"No but you are going to tell me," Barbara says.

"Reading on of our letters or listening to one of the four us telling him what we did, our adventures, our trials, our problems. He never judges, he is always been a comfort to us when we need him, he loves being there and doing it," Anna says.

"I guess I never saw it like that," Barbara says.

"Alfred loves his role in the family, just like you will have one," Anna says.

"So he doesn't mind the role of serving you guys," Barbara says honestly.

"Barbara, Alfred has been doing that since Bruce was a child, he raised Bruce. Alfred sees it more as continuing to take care of us, like he did when we were little," Anna says.

"I guess I sometimes forget Alfred has been in your lives for so long," Barbara says.

"At one point in time, he had guardianship over all four of us, he was the only parent we knew, we were all orphans, and Alfred took care of us, like we were his own children," Anna says.

"I didn't know that," Barbara says.

"Bruce was only 13 when he met a 9 year old Dick, who had lost his parents in a freak circus accident, and that is when Bruce and Alfred took him in, then we joined the clan," Anna tells the tale.

"A few years back, more like 8, I wrote an essay on Alfred and his life, because he was my hero. He told me that there was no greater job, power, or prize than to be able to raise 4 amazing children that meant the world to him. 'Your job is only a job if you don't enjoy it but it becomes your life, when you love it and embrace it into your world,' he once told me, while I was researching job choices," Anna says looking at her friend.

"Wow I guess I don't know that much about my uncle's world than," Barbara says.

"Your not the only one. 'A lot of people see it through their eyes of judgment and bias but no through the eyes of the person,' he told me when I was told I was going to Oxridge Academy," Anna says remembering that conversation.


End file.
